


Wrapped

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: Tord has something special planned for Ell. What happens then?





	Wrapped

**[Ell's P.o.V]**  
My hands were shaking softly, my lip quivering. I walked through a spiked fence, a bouquet in my hand. It had been a year since the last time I had seen him. Although we were so distant from each other, we still loved each other. Very much.

I remember the day he proposed to me, the day staying with me forever.

**~*~**

My hand was wrapped in Tord's as we walked through the park, laughing and joking. The night sky gleamed with twinkling stars.

Everything was perfect; our tight grips on each other's hands, the breeze, the song of crickets and the grass crunching and swishing underneath our feet... everything. Our date had started two and a half hours ago, and we seemed to refuse to release the other's hand.

I guess that's what happens after dating for a year and a half.

I leaned against Tord as we walked, a permanent smile on my face. Nothing could ruin this night. We sat on a hill, wrapped in each other's warm embraces, smiling to one another. We shared a sweet kiss before relaxing and cuddling each other, staring up at the night sky just to catch glimpses of the stars in the other's eyes.

Our faces were a light pink- or at least I assumed mine was. If not, it was probably full on red. We both giggled, pecking one another once more.

As we continued to stargaze, Tord seemed to get really warm, like he was nervous about something. It seemed so as he began fidgeting with something in his pocket. He was about to do something before he got distracted and froze.

Quickly, he brought his hand back out and shoved me away. I was pretty shocked at the sudden action, turned away from him now. I swiftly turned around as the sound of a gun was heard.

One second, one sound, one bullet.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw Tord's face contort into one of blank and silent shock. Tears sprung to my eyes in that millisecond as we watched the life we had together shatter into pieces like a mirror.

The clock sped back up, Tord falling to the grass, shock turning to excruciating pain. I still felt shaken as I rushed over to him, my brain switching to panic.

"O-oh my God- Tord!" My hands went to either side of his face tears beginning to escape and rain down off of my cheeks. He gasped for air, holding his rib as blood spilled from the wound.

He had been shot in the lung.

One of my hands shakily separated from his face and fumbled with my phone, trembling. "I-it's going to be ok-okay, Tord," I whispered, my voice shaky. He looked up at me with his dulling gray eyes, which still seemed to sparkle as he smiled.

Blood dripped from his lips and from his nose. His free hand weakly went up to my hand- the one on his face- holding it there gently. Tord's clothes were now stained red.

I dropped my phone after calling 999, unable to keep it to my ear. My tears dripped onto Tord;s face as he tried to comfort me. "Ell, it'll b-be okay," he said, struggling to speak, voice weak. He wrapped his hand around mine again as he began to pale. "You'll get through this."

Tord gasped for air as he went to his pocket again, releasing his wound. My free hand didn't hesitate to put pressure on it, staining my skin with his blood. "T-Tord, stop being so foolish-"

"We don't have much time. I-I need to ask you some... something before-"

"You're not dying, Tord!" I knew it wasn't true, my words being in vain. My tears wouldn't stop wrapping around my face, falling to Tord's.

"Ellie, I need... need you t-to answer me something...."

"What?"

"W-will you... marry me?" I didn't know how to take this. He was dying and now he asks me a question like this?

"Wh-what-" He pulls out a sparkling ring, red blood glistening on his finger and the ring. That's why he had been so nervous; he had been planning to propose to me. I didn't know how to react. My tears fell harder as I realized he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, which was happening right now. "Tord... y-yes, but I-"

His hand slipped the ring on my finger and he gave a dazed smile as he brought me down to his level. Tord placed a weak, gentle kiss on my lips. This was our last action together, so I kissed back, the irony taste of blood going into my mouth. And then he was gone, leaving me to cry over him as the authorities listened to everything.

**~*~**

On my knees I sat, the soft grass scratching my legs. My tears escaped as I put the bouquet to his grave, I put my hands to my thighs, my fingers clenching onto the material of my black leggings.

His fate had been wrapped like the ring on my finger; golden, pure, glistening.

"You should've been the one to give me flowers today, Tord," I whispered, giggling dryly with grief, "and the last four years." I swallowed, a knot in my throat as I tried to hold back my tears.

"Today would've been the perfect day to take a walk." The sun was shining, hardly a cloud in the sky, as the glowing star began dipping below the horizon. Just like the day he proposed to me. Just as perfect.

I swallowed again, the urge to cry becoming much stronger. "I-I miss you so much," I murmured, every word of it true. "I wish you would come back. I wish you had lived." Certain words were left unsaid as tears finally fell, a cool breeze attempting to wipe them away.

Sniffling, I wiped my eyes. I kissed my hand and put it to the gravestone. "I love you, Tord."

The tree above the graveyard seemed to rustle a little more as I spoke, and I imagined that was Tord's way of saying he loves me too. I smiled for the first time today before standing up and walking back over to Tamara, one of my very close friends.

Looking back over at the grave, I gave a small wave. Then I joined my friend and squeezed her hand. She comforted me as best as she could, walking me home. The wind whistled in my ears as we walked away from Tord, as if he was calling me back. But we'd see each other next year.

Just like every year, a day wrapped for our anniversary.


End file.
